


Fate's Different Plan

by JustAPasserbyInWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cardverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPasserbyInWonderland/pseuds/JustAPasserbyInWonderland
Summary: Ikuzu Midoriya was born with a quirk. At the young age he knew he wanted to be a hero and thus he became one, just not in the right time. The price he paid was his own power and no regrets he did. Because that's what a hero is, right?For Arthur he played a huge role in destroying his friend's dream. He is a royal with a power, duty and responsibility to his people as his calling, but him having someone sacrifice something dear to them for him, that is not a queen-him be proud of. He felt guilty and tries to make amends even if some rules have to be compromised.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: Pure Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone who read this work of mine! This is my first time posting a story in here I hope you guys will like it.

A three year old Midoriya Izuku have awaken his quirk. It was something that his surrounding have not seen or have ever been observed despite the whole variety of their society has. It was overlooked very well and Izuku also have no idea about it.

The first time he was aware of it was he a month away from his fourth birthday. It was on the presence of a friend that his friend Kaachan did not know of.

His name was Arthur and two years older. He has lime green eyes that reminds him of a slime toy his mom have once gifted him and blond hair that he still can't decide if have a hint of brown or not. They played when Kaachan can't and they are happy with each other's company, his mom approves of him too.

He is from a family that lives in another country a few years back if he remember well it was England. Arthur's mom and Izuku's mom are friends when they are children and they hope that their children will also be friends.

The adults made it so with the purpose of making them aware of some differences that they share and with the rest of the society, they really hoped this will make them feel secured and unafraid of the future changes in their bodies.

They were on the park that was near of Izuku's house at that day and the other children were not yet around. Their parents are not around at the moment because apparently Arthur's mom forgot or lost something and Inko offered her help in looking. Of course the two didn't left without giving them caution about strangers and like, and told them if they aren't back in an hour at most they should head to Izuku's house and wait fo them there.

Without any other people around them, the whole playground was theirs at that moment. Without care for the world they played to their hearts content. Izuku was very happy at that time.

Suddenly something just happened to Arthur, he fainted. Izuku hurriedly to his side and put him to his lap like how his mother did when he unknowingly sleep from exhaustion. There was no adults nearby and Arthur looked really tired so he just assumed that he is just like him at times. When he woke up his lime eyes became emerald coloured ones. He seems to be in a trance and Izuku cannot snap him out of it.

Without much thought than to help him, Izuku place his hands over Arthur's head as his hand have glowed. He didn't notice it as he thought if he cover his friend's eyes it would turn back to normal like how his mom's face do when they play peek-a-boo.

It seems to have worked and Arthur's eyes did somehow turn to normal. But something seems to have changed in him and Izuku have not caught it well.

Sighing in relief he touched Arthur's face who is staring at his face.

"Nee Arthur are you okay now?" The young Izuku asked when his friend is seems to be now responsive.

"Ah! I'm now okay Izuku." Arthur said as he sat up. "I'm sorry if that suddenly happened."

"It's okay!" Izuku beams and flashed his white teeth. He too satup and hold Arthur's hand. "Next time tell me if you're sleepy so that we can take a nap together! I was worried when you suddenly fell and mom is not around to put us in warm blankets."

"Yeah next time." Arthur smiled too.

"Weird though..." Izuku said as he tilted his head as he looked around. "We have been here for a long time but mom is still not here. Even that butterfly seems not to move."

Arthur looked around and noticed the observations that Ikuzu have noted. He became increasingly tense the more he took the phenomenon that is happening to them. He looked at his watch to see how long it have been since they been there and to his surprise it was not moving.

"Izuku we need to get out of here." Arthur said as he have discovered that time have stopped and he knew too well of why.

"Why?" Ikuzu was confused why they need to go as it is still early going by the sun's current position.

"We-" A sound of tearing have rang in the silent park.

"No!" Arthur said with alarm as he rush away from the sound with Izuku in tow.

"What was that?" The adventurous spirit inside of Izuku took a look back of whatever it was.

Figures of something in black was coming out of the hole that the sound came from is the one they are running away from. They are formless and weird in the eyes of the young boy.

"-mn I didn't think they would come over so quickly." Arthur mumbled under his breath. He mumbled some series of words that Izuku didn't understand then saying. "And they are suppose not to drag others in this."

A portal came out and figures of blue came out. They kneeled to the blond and call out.

"Our Queen."

Arthur then commanded them to protect them. The figures in blue immediately formed a protective circle around them as another tear came out and figures of black continues to came out.

The formless entity then took form. They are like shadows of many different creatures. It was like a scene in a nightmare where they are just lurking, but here they are actively attacking their preys. The ones in blue protected them in every turn and Izuku watched in amazement of their skilled attacks and defenses.

Arthur also threw some attacks. He commanded the elements to vanquish the shadows.

"Woah! How cool!" The young Izuku was very excited with the scene unfolding infront of him. "Nee Arthur did I somehow also sleep and we share the same dream? Is this your quirk? I hope I'll also have mine and it will be the most awesome trio heroes along with Kaachan's explosions!"

Eyes gleaming he turned to face is now pale faced friend. Arthur staggered and fell on his bum. His breath is rigged and hurried as if he have run a marathon and not a small run.

"Arthur are you okay?" Izuku was worried about his friend.

"Izuku please run away." Arthur said in labored breath. He pushed Izuku in a clearing that the shadows have overlooked in attempt to stir him away from his own troubles."I can't hold them much longer. I still cannot control my powers. They also cannot stay much longer."

"I won't run!" Izuku protested." I'll stay and protect you! I will be a hero and heroes don't leave people in need."

"Just go Izuku this is not your fight." Pushing the younger away from him. "I'll be fine. This is not the first time they grace me their presence. I survived back then, therefore I will also survive today."

Izuku once again went infront of the weaken form of his friend. "And you are my friend! No way I'm leaving without you!"

In response to his desire to protect the latent power inside of him burned brighter and made itself known to the world. Bright blue light shined from him and illuminate to the whole area. The shadows creatures of darkness they are, run away upon the emergence of the light. As the last of them disappeared the light too vanished.

"See! They are no more!" Izuku turned and proudly showed the result of his resolve." I can protect you!"

Arthur instead of being happy showed an anguished face. He was afraid and now panicked of what his friend have showcased. He reached out and hugged the form his young hero and cried.

"You should have not done that!" The blond cried harder upon feeling the tender hand of Izuku responding to his embrace. "Now whatever you've shown them and is no longer yours. Your dream is now theirs and your power is no more even your life can also be theirs."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Izuku does not understand what his friend is sad about.

"Izuku those guys are thieves, the vilest of all thieves. They steal what shines so bright especially what drives people to excel and go on to life or even life itself." Arthur grieves for his friend's future that is stolen from him. "It means you cannot be what you always dreamt for those shadows have 'stolen' your prospects to be one in the least cases! But I'm much more worried of your life be stolen by them."

The blond mumbled they are after him so they should have stolen something from him. They should have not stolen from the innocents that is not even part of whatever grand scheme they are plotting for his kingdom.

"Why? Aren't I now a hero? Didn't I just made my dream true?" Izuku asked. "Didn't I save you like All Might does?"

"Yes you're a hero." Arthur said brokenhearted upon a simple child's questions. He vowed to honour the child's wish and make sure that he gets proper due to his merits of protecting him." Even if the whole world says you're not. You'll always be my hero. This no one can refute and never deny on my name it will."

As soon as the younger heard those words, the world became black to him.

After the whole thing, unknown to the unconscious boy, everything came back to normal. Those that were frozen we're able to move and the sun is now already setting. Their parents were looking all over for them and on the course of an hour they have went all over the park and found no trace of them, that is until the two came out on their own.

Arthur was crying hard as he was embracing the young boy who have been out of it after Time starts running again, before the adults have found them.

"I'm sorry." Arthur was every shaken. He keep murmuring apologies after apologies and he didn't even found out the presence of their parents until Inko have snatched her child from from him.

"Arthur what happened?" Inko said as she checked for her child's vitals. To her relief it was normal. Still she made sure nothing bad is wrong to her child that didn't pay attention to the mother and child with her.

"T-the Shadows came and they stole something from him." Arthur tried to explain the best he can. "T-they were after me w-who is the new q-queen. B-but Izuku protected me and he instead got harmed by them."

"Shadows!?" Arthur's mom said in terrified voice. Frantically she went over to the limp figure of her friend's child.

"Let's bring him to the nearest Home." Arthur's mom said urgently.

"What do you mean Victoria?" Inko was confused as of why her baby boy needs to be brought over the nearest society. Her boy is not suffering from anything as is just sleeping.

"The shadows came over and we didn't know what those have did to your child." Victoria took the child in her arms as she gestured to her own child to go first to their car.

Greatly startled by the existence of those creatures Inko could only follow her friend as she deposited her Izuku to the car. She was then gestured to take a seat in the other side as the five year old took the passenger seat.

"I thought that the Shadows are only myths." Inko said as she cradles her child for assurance that he is fine.

"Auntie Inko they are very real." Arthur as he looked down with his bangs shadowing his eyes. "And it was my fault as of why they came over here."

Inko soften over the blaming voice of the child. Even if the boy did unintentionally brought over harm to her child, a fault also fell to her as she have left them alone unsupervised. But still it won't make her calm her nerves as the shadows have came over, what did they steal to her child? Shadows are creatures that spread hopelessness and darkness, the mother could only hope that it did not steal her baby's lifespan.

"We're here." Victoria said as she park their car in a very normal looking two story building. 

Inko carefully carried her child as she followed her friend inside the building with Arthur in tow. She watch Victoria talk to the elderly near the entrance which then guided them to a secret path behind the stairs.

Inside was an another world of their own. A civilization that the world outside never knows of. And a place that matters too much to the young hero to be.


	2. His Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of this story. 
> 
> This chapter have some explanation of the the world of this story but not all. And do take not that cardverse characters will not be showing up until later chapters.
> 
> Enjoy~

It when he almost five years years old when Izuku officially lost his quirk. Inko decided to consult a quirk doctor to see if he really cannot have a quirk. And due to it her young son feel the depression first hand on that very age.

Izuku was angry, but cannot do much. He was at first devastated upon fully understanding the implications of what those shadows did. He knew that it was how it is when Arthur told him of what those creatures are. But he didn't stay down for long and still dreamed to become a hero like All Might.

He decided if he cannot beat others in a fight because he is quirkless, he could strategize and outwit them. Smarts can beat raw strength if given a chance Arthur said; thus, he begun his observations and analyze each and every quirk he sees and record them in his notes. In a way he became a walking dictionary about quirks with him mumbling about them under his breath.

For years Arthur made sure that he does not feel out-of-place or disconnected for his loss. Even if the said lime eyed blond is far away, he never forget to look after him by arranging people to take care, teach him things and to look after him where he learnt how to mask and live as normal as possible. But it didn't mean that he completely normal like after mentioned, he mumbles way too much than of an average person. 

Not all have understood his aspirations and deemed him a lost case. For an instance his Kaachan have became his bully when he wasn't able to have his quirk upon the age of four. He was disappointed of how their friendship became like this, but still no matter what, Kaachan is still his Kaachan. No matter how strained their relationship is, he won't leave him be and will always be the Izuku the explosive blond have ever knew. As far as he knows, only Arthur supports his dream of becoming a hero. His mom do want him to succeed on whatever he wants, but him living and surviving is more important to her.

Today is just another day in where Katsuki blew another of his notes and his classmates jeering his difference with them. Some beat him just because compared to them he is weak and some just likes to see him suffer. Arthur said that children are cruel without knowing it and he experienced it everyday.

He doesn't share the sentiment that the kids of his age needs to ascertain their superiority over others, Arthur argued that adults are even worse at it. 

Since the incident Izuku of his three year old self, he feels cold and numb and maybe a bit dumb, he just can't comprehend things that others feels. The doctors who treated him said he'll likely to never know in his whole lifetime, unless of something that they only told his mother and the Kirkland mother and son, he never go to know of what it was because they say until he is old enough he is not allowed to learn of it. He could only wait until they will tell him.

Most of his classmates dream to be a hero and he question their character of they are indeed fit to be one. Arthur taught him that a hero is like a knight, both have responsibilities and duties to save but whether they do it by heart or by fame only the people are to judge. The green haired boy could only think that maybe they'll change for the better as they grow old or learn from life, hopeful and naive it sounds as, who really knows that was all his young mind could only brush it off.

Nursing a bruised arm Izuku made his way to the nurse's office. He is already well-known patient for his frequent visits that the people in there have even prepared him his own bed.

"Midoriya you're here again." The person in charge said as she motion the boy to a side.

"I can't help it." Izuku cheekily said.

"Well I can't blame you for that. What do you have for me today?" The nurse said with humour. The two is quite a bud for how much the two meets and interact.

"A bruise in the arm?" Answered Izuku with the same humour as the nurse did.

"Well good thing I have an ice ready today. Here put it in your arm and I'll fill up your excuse for not attending your class today." She said as she went back to her table and get a form.

"Can you make it a week? I'm feeling feverish like three months ago." Said the patient as he followed the nurse's instruction. "I felt primary symptoms a while ago and shot myself with medicine to subdue it for a while."

"Really? I thought that it was already cured though?" The nurse rose an eyebrow over the boy's statement.

"Well it's not actually a disease but rather my body's constitution. It runs in the blood. Great grandmother is also like this. By the records this fever like disease will accompany me for a lifetime with it coming back in cycles. From the looks of it mine will be in every three months." The young boy said as he set his phone's timer to ten minutes as he murmured of thankfulness that he bought some medication today. 

The world they live is filled with quirks. Quirks that defines what a person will be, but they didn't know of another evolutionary path that some human goes through even before the emergence of Quirks. This phenomenon is called Secondary Genders.

There are three types of body types of this Secondary Genders: Alpha, Beta and Omega. With all three identifies and recognized each other with their scents and pheromones. 

Alphas or just type A's for simplicity and confidentiality sake. People of this body are gifted with superior genes that makes them stronger and more intelligent than the rest of the three types. They are charismatic and natural born leaders that are force to be reckoned with. Whoever their partners and children will be are fiercely protected by them. They are very possessive and temperamental that don't take well of challenges especially in regards to their pride.

Betas or B's are almost the normal human but with more resilient body than the people who did not under went Secondary Genders. They are good with blending with the crowd and are people with alot of potential of whatever field they choose to excel. Good at working with others and times sympathetic or apathetic people that values stability and peace over anything. Good thinkers that should be taken good measures with for their rage will take things to another level.

And lastly Omega's or O's. They are people with charm that invokes protection even if they don't need to. They are mentally strong people with strong patience that back it up. They are also the most blessed and the most troublesome body type; blessed to have the ability to get pregnant no matter their gender, and troublesome for their body produces special pheromones that attracts alphas to them in a period of time call Heat. Precious people who is very protective by their own.

People with these types of body hides in plain sights and does their best not to let others knew of their genetic differences than of the norm. Because no matter what their second gender is they are always above average than most.

Their genetics are precious as to whoever they decided to bore a child with, the child or children are blessed with stronger bodies and in the world of Quirks they either enchant their children's quirk with a high probability of mutating them into something else or just let them inherent their genes that allows them to undergo Secondary Gender making them above average than of norm.

Thus secret societies exist that only people like them knows of and Midoriya Inko is a member of one of them. She is a Beta and her genes are passed down to Izuku that lets him present as an Omega three months ago in the early age of eight. Compared with his peers, he a very early bloomer in regards of his second gender.

After his presentation, Inko immediately brought him to a specialist that is alike them. This is one the reasons of why they are not discovered for so long. These societies' members have long blended and mixed to the population and effectively hid their records and peculiarities in the world of quirks 

"That's quite a troublesome body you have."

"Indeed it is, but nothing can be done with it. Even so I'm thankful that I turn out like this."

He touched his neck where a collar like accessory was placed upon then continued to speak. Since he presented he have always worn it with an excuse that it helps him stabilize his body. "Because of my body mom will not blame herself too much for what she have no control of."

The nurse didn't comment to the boy's action and observed how the collar that supposed to be something suffocating be a lifesaving one to him. She wanted to know the significance but decided against it. The child will not answer her anyway.

"In all books I have ever studied I never heard of such constitution like yours. Maybe it's why you don't have a quirk." Said the nurse as she hand over the form to the boy. "Here show this to your teacher before going home. I wrote that you need medical attention that you wouldn't be able to attend to your classes in a few days."

"Thank you." Izuku said gratefully. "Though I disagree that it's because of my constitution that I don't have a quirk ma'am. I know people like me and is blessed with powerful quirks."

"Really? Then why don't you." The nurse said in challenge.

"That I can't answer."

"So you know why."

"No comment."

Sighing ever so softly the nurse ran her hand to the young boy's hair. "It's a pity. You have good manners and morality but not blessed with ability to shine as a hero you want to be. I only hope you'll end up with a good soulmate after all this variables keep happening to your should be happy life. But like your quirk I see no mark that indicates if you even have one."

Izuku smiled and said nothing. His timer rang and he removed the ice from his bruise. He thanked the nurse and insisted to head home. The nurse couldn't stop him and only allowed it if his mother will come over to pick him up which Izuku agreed with.

His mom said that she will be there in 30 minutes and he have no choice but stay put for a while. He decided to get back to the class and show the note to his teacher and as well as get his things.

The teacher allowed his early dismissal and gave him some assignments to work on. He was not questioned at all even if he did walk perfectly fine to the class thanks to his now flushed face that practically screams 'I am really sick'.

He got his things and went out of class. He took a peak of where his Kaachan is supposed to be but he was not in there. He was worried of why he is not around but figured out that he might have been chosen to do some errands.

Back at the nurse's office he saw his mother inside waiting for him. At the sight of him his mother have taken a sniff of his smell and deduced his current condition.

"Izuku-!" his mother tried to say something but her panic took a hold of her.

"It's okay mom. I can still handle it." He said as he calmed down his now plump mother." It's just another cycle. Nothing life threatening."

His mother who loves him unconditionally is sad of him losing his quirk. Her once slim figure was no more as she fell into a depression of not being a good mother to her child. She was not only aware of his lost, she also blamed herself for not protecting him well that his future was taken away. And Izuku is forever grateful to his mother for her care and measures to make him feel right despite his lacking.

"But-" Inko tries to say some words and Izuku beat him over it.

"It's still the initial stage. I still have some pills if it do get worse. Don't worry mom."

"If anything else happens to you I really cannot forgive myself Izuku." His mother said as she held his hand. "You're my only child and I don't want to lose you."

"I know. It's not that I am in real danger." He said as he tugged their hands and lead them out of the office as he waved good bye to the nurse.

"It's not a laughing matter young man." Inko said sternly. "People with your constitution in the olden days were often taken away. I don't want that to happen to you. There are still people who follows the old ways and if I'm not careful enough next thing I might know would be a dowry is already sent to me."

Izuku flinched on the mention of dowry. He then remembered some people who have acquired their second genders have that sort of practice especially the Alphas. Alphas kidnaps Omegas to be their bride and the victim's family could only accept that fact as everything is done by the time news arrives to them. He thankful he is lucky that there are just far too few alphas around him and they mostly same type of him or his mom are within the vicinity. Not to mention Arthur paranoia regarding his safety, he is indeed too thankful for his relatively peaceful life.

They are now outside the school premises and Inko fare for a taxi. Inside Inko instructed him what he should be mindful of and he what to do is it gets too much.

"Izuku when we get home go directly to your room. I'll handle the rest." Inko said as she squeezed her baby's hand as resolve burn in her eyes. "All you have to do is take care of yourself inside. I cannot stay by your side every time this happens."

Nodding Izuku took his mother's words in his heart. He knew he cannot always relay on other forever every time this happens and he after all needs to learn how take care of himself in this Heat cycles for the life of his. He doesn't want to a repeat of his first time that Arthur needs to step up in calming him down , his mother panicked as it was quite unexpected. Thankfully his room was made in consideration if ever he did end up the Omega he is today.

Upon arriving home Izuku immediately locked himself in his room. Inko on the other hand called a friend about her child's issues regarding his Heats that have very short cycle than they hoped to be. She is very determined to make her baby live a good life in anyway she can and this is just one of the few things she can make up with her incompetence. Even if it meant severely keeping her only child away from her, she just can't afford to see him so down anymore.

"Hello Victoria this is Inko. Can I talk to your child Arthur? I want to talk to him about the proposal he have told me about."


	3. Dreams and All Might

Over years Izuku have turned numb from bullying and of life. Not that he doesn't value his life, it's just that over time he cannot feel the same anticipation he used to have. Like now he cannot find the reason for excelling in the class like he did before, though it's fun to be of equal standing with Katsuki in pure academics alone, he just can't stomach that it is just in that area they are at same standing.

The world is very unfair. That much he knew at a very young age. Like his dearest friend Arthur is burdened with a role he was born into;he, himself have to lost something important to him other than his own quirk due to fates' designs. What is there he should be pondering about anyway if he already knew how it is already?

Hanging his head low then finally deciding to altogether rest his head in his table, Izuku idly thought of what he should do after school is over. Maybe doing a little excerise? Help mom around the house? taking notes? What to do?

In the middle of his pondering, their teacher have finally arrived with stacks of papers that he recognized as their career aspirations papers. He vaguely remembered filling it up two months ago and only passing it a month ago. 

"I will now distribute your career aspirations documents." Said our middle school teacher. "For most part, the ambition is to go to the section of heroes no?"

Cheers of the students are particularly loud after the teacher's words are done. One have said that they will be the best hero there is and with others students saying along the lines. The loudness only stopped when the resident explosion boy made a huge boom that the herd then rest into relative silence.

"Suckers! I will be the no. 1 hero there! I will even surpassed All Might!" Blond hair and red eyes, one Katsuki Bakugou said. Making a smirk he further more exclaimed with his hand sparking small explosions. "And not any of you dumb extras!Weak-assed fuckers should not even dream of being so! Especially you quirkless Deku!"

The other kids clamored to the foul-mouthed blond. Sneering over the dream that the resident quirkless Midoriya Izuku over his application in U.A while fanning the other's already huge ego.

Izuku supposed that it's just how life is for him. Even if it saddens him more than anyone else the cold truth and cruelty of the societal mindset, he can only accept it and deal with it. He is no way weak....that much he knew, but he is not allowed to fight using whatever his teachers have taught him outside their home territory.

He thinks that he is only clinging to his childhood dream in hopes it will save him from the emptiness he felt since he was four years old. He didn't regret the action and decisions he did when he was three as it did saved Arthur and in the extension of many other people somewhere this world is not aware of. He knew at the young age life is unfair and will definitely be more unfair in later life.

School ended and his classmates plans to hangout with each other, and of course like any other time he is dismissed like an air. Out of habit he fetched his phone and watched the latest news about the villain and hero confrontation he witnessed just this morning before his class started. Grabbing his hero analysis notes he hums slightly as he thought of new things to write in it.

But before he could even get it, Katsuki the bully he is snatched it away his grasp. 

"Oi Deku!" With a smile Katsuki said with menace. "I see that you applied for U.A? How do you even think you will be a hero when you don't even have your individually?"

"Y-you won't know until you t-try." Izuku stuttered. He haven't spoke a good amount of conversation with his childhood friend without something blowing upon his face. In his hallow heart, he wished that they can hold a simple exchange of words without being spiteful with each other.

"What's this?" The blond said as he read the title of his notes. " 'For the Future' huh?"

Slapping both of his hands with his notes in between, the bully burnt his hard work. The notebook was then thrown out to the window. Worse it Katsuki wanted him dead by saying he should just drop dead and maybe on the next life he will be blessed with a quirk.

The green haired boy is tempted to flare his own temper, but held it in as it just feels wrong to act to impulse towards the blond. Even if his words hurt more than it should.

He was left alone in the room with him smiling blankly over the strict rules he put to himself. Inside he wanted to lash out and shout to the world that he- a quirkless can also be a hero, but he just can't. A promise is a promise. I will be a hero even if you cruel society says I can't.

Finally fishing his notes in the waters it fell into, he begun his walk home. He did not pay much attention about his way and is busy thinking of how he will dry the notebook well without making the writing inside be destroyed as it already is. Not noticing a slime villain is behind him that made him its target.

Mumbling whatever thoughts he have under his breath, the villain captured him and started to suffocate him. He struggled to breath and is now very desperate to fight back the ambush he encountered. 

Of what seems like forever to him, his lungs no longer contain much oxygen and he is now very desperate. Considering the his current location, a hero might be near by, but waiting for help or dying unnoticed, that he choose none of them.

"If there is really no hero that will help me, then I'll be my own Hero! Rules be burn on stakes! Those wouldn't help to live in this situation!" He thought. He just cannot die as of yet.

Gathering his strength he prepared to end the whole predator killing their prey thing, he is really tempted to end the sorry of an excused villain to oblivion. But he never got a chance.

All Might in all his glory came out and captured the villain. His void heart gets a little spark of life upon coming face to face with his childhood hero. He became excited and told him how much he idolized the man which the hero is thankful of as says some commercial like advertisement of how to support him.

The hero as flashy as he was, made his exit flashy. He jumped/flew above the building and still starstruck the young boy absentmindedly grab as piece of the hero's article that he too got dragged by the the take off.

The hero noticing the extra article that have stuck to him after a few building passed, stopped and put the boy down on one of the many rooftops. He complained of the boy's recklessness and how dangerous his stunt is.

"I-I just want to ask you a question." The boy said after he quietly took the no.1 symbol of Peace's lecture about safety and whatnot." Almost everyone dissuaded me from following my dreams and aspirations."

The boy kept rambling on on how people tells him not to follow his dreams. Then he finally tell the question that he really wanted to tell the hero, all without noticing the smoke that is being emitted by the hero's body that signals it time limit as the symbol of peace. 

"Can I be a Hero without a quirk?" The boy finally voiced out his question after rambling to over his life. All he wanted was a simple positive answer to not let go of his childhood dream as he knew it very well that he cannot be a hero without the necessary quirk or individuality that the society requires for their pillars of peace.

Looking to the image of his hero who by now being embraced by the smoke, the boy panicked upon seeing that his strong and muscular idol is no more, but a skinny and definitely sickly man instead. He screeched upon the sight and was pretty much willing to deny the theory that runs to his mind upon seeing the man's form.

Before he could even say a word of denial, the hero confirms his suspicions and even giving a certain example of a person who may or may not be having the same situation as him. Poor boy, his mind just froze in the face of the reality of his childhood hero who always smiled even in pain showed his injures to him. All to discourage him from being the hero he have longed to be.

"Kid, if you want to save people you could be a police man or of similar profession. A professional hero does not only need to help, but also need the power to be one." His now weaken hero said as he walked away from his own form, Izuku already numb and cold felt even colder upon the man's words.

His already dull world is now even more monochromatic. Lifeless he walk back home, treading the same route he took the morning before. The road was packed and possibly hosting another hero and villain confrontation.

Words of discouragement of his idol keep repeating on his mind and he watch the scene that used to excite the void in his heart in real blankness he often hid, now cannot spark the simple joy he felt back then.

He opt to run away-stay away, to once again convince himself that he can be a hero he longs to be. To find himself again, preferably somewhere he is not reminded of the society's rejection to him. 

"Maybe after I graduate from middle school I should just stay with Arthur. In there I won't be laugh at and can definitely be a hero, just in different title and job description." He thought optimistic as he could manage.

But something intrinsic, so primal that made him pushed his way to the thick crowd that engulfed the scene.

There he sees Katsuki-his Kaachan being suffocated by the same slime villain that have captured him moments ago. His numb heart seems to stop beating upon the sight of his childhood friend slowly being deprived of oxygen. He looked around to see if any hero is coming to rescue him, but he only see them standing by the side and letting the boy be an inch by inch nearer to death's door.

Without thinking much, he let his body move and tried his best to get his bully to safety. Even if his hero said he shouldn't, he will definitely not let his Kaachan die just because of it. If he dies, his conscience will hunt him forever and the only thing that brightens his grey life in this cruel society will no more.

"Nee All Might, you said to leave it to the Heroes to do the saving. But the Heroes of today are not doing the rescuing and is just watching on the side as my childhood friend is dying. Do I really need to follow your words when I can make a difference? That I can too be a Hero than these heroes can't be." He darkly thought.

His mind darken as thoughts that constantly swirls in his mind since he was five became loud. He was advice to never listen to them-never act on them, but one line have made him thinking of following the dark voice's instructions.

"The moment Kaachan dies is the moment I'll ask this cruel society its debts and all interest that comes along to it. Heroes and villains alike will pay what you owe me." He solemnly declared inside his heart.

He threw his bag and notebook to the villain, hitting it's viscous body. The impact of his actions is not very effective, he suppose he can't be choosers as the situation won't let him be one. The him of now is very limited, but his mind is working with solutions to save Katsuki.

His mind is not afraid, it was ready to throw everything just to do what it want. But his heart, soul and body is afraid, scared of losing the boy who have once made him happy and have then made him miserable. It was like his very being is tell him to make sure that Katsuki—his Kaachan has to be safe.

When his mind failed to came up with very efficient method to save, his body just throw itself to the villain and uselessly grab and grab the liquid body of the bad guy. He wants to forgo everything and just save him, but rules of his teachers and rulers tell him not to. 

"It's an emergency, they will forgive me this once." He thought as he grows desperate. 

"Deku! The fuck you are doing!" The blond snared upon the weak appearance of his usual victim of his show of superiority. 

"I'm going to save you!" Izuku said as he work himself over his current limit of the rules set upon him.

"The hell you can!" The blond still clinging upon his pride said with an ever present anger he himself didn't know why.

"Yes I can! You eyes says you need the help. So I will give mine." The green haired boy said as he his brain have finally thought of a method to save the other with the least damage he could.

He prepared to move, but his childhood hero-All Might in his power buffed self appeared and saved the day again. He was scolded for his stunt by the Heroes who was not able to him his childhood friend, while the victim was praise for his powerful quirk he showed when he was struggling from the villain.

The blond raging in fury approached him and confronted him. "I don't need help from someone quirkless like you!"

Nevertheless Izuku have already anticipated the other's reaction. Even if it was like that he was happy, the boy still live and his fire is still raging towards him. I suppose it is not yet time for me to reveal the other side of myself. That fate wants me be 'normal' as possible in this place, I can only really do as this much until I 'come of age' or ordered to forgo the rules upon me. But with this I can also be counted as a hero right?

With a melancholic arc in his mouth the boy went home.

But if Kaachan will once again be thrown into such predicament, I won't mind being the enemy of both villains and heroes.

With an appearance of his idol disputing his usual routine, he can tell that Fate do really likes to play with his life. The hero offered him his power-his quirk that allows him to be his protégé and successor. Never did the boy knew that his missing heart will finally beat to life, just by finally having the chance to be what he have ever dreamt.


	4. First step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I decided to put this note to inform people how omegaverse works on this story. I did butcher the whole premise into how I please, so for those who might be wondering this is background of the secondary genders lived in the world of quirks.
> 
> Omegaverse:
> 
> In this world there is a hidden evolutionary path that Humans undergo call Secondary Genders. It compose of Alpha, Beta and Omega. 
> 
> Unlike the often used tropes in this universe, secondary gender is only selected and hidden in plain sight as to not endanger them. Their genes are excellent no matter what gender they are and their children are guaranteed to be stronger than of a normal child with a strong quirk, therefore they are hidden and cautious of their actions and lives. Other than providing stronger children, they are also blessed with ability that is not a quirk but basically be mistaken as one-Magic.
> 
> The roles and characteristics of the genders are pretty much butchered in this story as of follows:
> 
> Alphas or just A's (for simplicity of the word) are gifted with superior genes that makes them stronger and more intelligent than the rest of the three types. They are charismatic and natural born leaders that are force to be reckoned with. Protective and commanding in nature. Whoever their partners and children will be are fiercely protected by them. Unlike the typical Alpha tropes I read in here they got more rationality over their instincts due to how they have been living in centuries and millennium worth of hiding. In a sense these people are prodigies in every thing they do. Only flaw of them is that until a clear goal is formed, they won't be able to harness their full potential.
> 
> Betas or B's are almost the normal human but with more resilient body than the people who did not under went Secondary Genders. They are good with blending with the crowd and are people with alot of potential of whatever field they choose to excel. Good at working with others and times sympathetic or apathetic people that values stability and peace over anything. Good thinkers that should be taken good measures with for their rage will take things to another level. They are no less than of an Omega or of an Alpha, they can be either if they desire so, well except on the reproductive area where they are more of a normal person. Like Alphas they are very intelligent, but they have a sort of limits that around certain age their potential stops and stays stagnant until the end of their lives. 
> 
> And lastly Omega's the or O's. They are people with charm that invokes protection even if they don't need to. They are mentally strong people with strong patience that back it up. They are also the most blessed and the most troublesome body type; blessed to have the ability to get pregnant no matter their gender, and troublesome for their body produces special pheromones that attracts alphas to them in a period of time call Heat. Precious people who is very protected by their people. Parental at most and empathic in nature. They are independent and influencers with how they play their nature to motivates people to be better or worst. They are double edge swords that their good points are also their downsides, whatever they excel with burdens them more than it should.

It have been week since he have accepted the Symbol of Peace's offer. He practically told off the ear of his mother when he told her about it. No secrets between them, despite the warnings of All might regarding their quirks nature. His mother will not spread the knowledge and will not be used against him, if that did happen his mother is having a field day.

His mother—caring Inko was happy for the chance that her little bundle can take. She is still blaming herself for her child's inability to be he hero he longs to be, if only she was around back then her child would not experience jeers and sneers of the people around them. 

But now she have the chance to assist her baby to soar into who he wants to be. Swearing to not let Izuku down this time, she'll do what it takes to make it all happen. Even if she have to forgo the laws of rules of their dwelling place.

Izuku was subjected to a strict routine by his mentor–his hero. He is not complaining and is very cooperative that time to time he surprises the symbol of peace by his tenacity and ability to keep up with his, he admits to be a very rigid training schedule.

All Might was very impressed that he said that the boy have surpassed the estimated minimum body buffing that the boy needs to be able to be his quirk's next vessel. He asked if the boy have a prior experience with this type of thing, which the green haired only smiled mysteriously.

Izuku's life went on like this for ten months. He went to school, go to the beach side for clean up that is also his training, afterwards at his home he accompany his mother in cooking and others, then he does his obligations for school and responsibilities, by ten he is already catching Z's.

It was tiring, but very fulfilling for Izuku who for atleast two years of no training. Back when Arthur was around, the two used to things alike to what he is currently doing, but just a few notch harder.

His lime green eyed friend is a hardcore trainer in comparison to his childhood hero. 

Friend or not he tolerates no excuses in strengthening their body, saying that they both need it more than they actually cares about it. Not to mention what his teachers who responded to his love ones request, expects him to accomplish the impossible at any turn; therefore, he is very happy that he can finally work with something now than be idle like what they want him to. Demerits are after all not good to have, and the make up trainings and tests are hell compared to this little 'Warm up exercise'.

Now it is finally the day he will take the U.A entrance exam. He is very nervous for the this particular event for All Might have only given his quirk—All for One to him a month prior. He haven't mastered wielding the power and he is afraid to mess up their months of efforts.

Standing infront of his mentor's Alma Mater gives him immense pressure. Although it's no way as imposing as the great castles of the Cardian palaces, it earn its right to be a placed to be an honour to be in. His nerves are tense and is very numb in both anticipation and panic that he is absent-minded at its very gates.

"Out of the way shitty Deku!" An ever explosive voice yelled behind the awestruck boy. Eyes blazing with never leaving anger made the green-eyed boy wake up from his stupor.

"H-hi Kaachan!" Was the now skittish boy only said. He is now nervous for another new reason.

The red-eyed boy is somehow looking after him after all the sludge event before with some confusion in his eyes. It went on along those ten months period that Izuku is somehow feeling a bit blessed for having the boy's undivided attention during the times he realized the other is doing. Happy that he doesn't need to annoy the explosive boy for his time. Although long before they were children, their attentions were always on each other.

One way or another they both look after one another like they are children again, only they are more subtle that almost no one could point out as it is still on their normal selves. Thus, the beginning of this sort of hide and seek routine every dismissal from class.

Not because Izuku is afraid of the boy, but rather he really needs to stay away from him as he just can't understand why his body seems to react towards the other.

It was like he needs to be in constant contact of the other even if it was in a form of bullying, that is pretty much something he have always recieved in between breaks, though it had lessen since the incident. But he supposed even if it made him feel some sort of sense of security, he needs to learn not to cling too much to it. Who knows how much it would hurt him again to let their relationship even sour than it already is.

The blond only passed by him and probably to spite whatever strange reactions his body seems to react towards its usual victim.

The green haired was relieved upon the normal reaction that the other have displayed. It somehow made him calm. Resolving himself that he can do this, that it is now or never, he took a wobbling first step towards the gates only to realize that he is floating.

Surprise is only an understatement while instincts says to calm down for there is and will be no harm. Indeed the responsible of his blunder is only concerned and only want to help him who seems to any moment now will take a rather impressive face plank. And for sure if it weren't for the one who made him float it would be a sight behold that if ever be published in papers the title will be as brilliant as his personal disaster.

The person was a brown haired girl. She was the first ever girl who talked to him without any alter motives other than to help him out or is a family who only wants the best for him.

The encounter have definitely cheered him up and deem his day have started not that bad as it usually is.

Well..... and then he is not sure anymore. Taking a look on his seat number he confirmed that he and Katsuki are seatmates. His being is happy to be on close proximity of the other, but his mind is on a state of chaos as it repeatedly chants that he should stay away and away he should.

Thinking about it a little, he suppose he cannot do about it as it is randomly assigned to potential students of the Academy and it's just a real coincidence that the two of them gets into the same area and seat mates to booth. Not that the students can request or decide their seats, surely the school will not just accommodate their will-be-students so easily.

Then the aspiring U.A examinees were then made to take various exams like theoretical studies of heroic, generals studies, Quirk studies and ect. And last and not the least was a practical which a well-known hero–Present Mic have gave an orientation of.

In the face of a Professional hero infront of him, Izuku just can't help himself but murmur underneath his breath some facts and whatnot about the hero and bunch of other things that relates to a hero in general. It was a habit born from desperation and loneliness of his young self, at this stage it seems to be not fading anytime soon. And of course nobody here understand why he is doing that.

A stiff boy, a fellow examinee rebukes his murmurings much to Izuku's embarrassment. He suppose he was quite distracting and down right rude to the speaker for interrupting his speech, he just felt the he somehow deserve the little humiliating penalty.

Moments later the aspiring heroes were led to various areas where their practicals are to be held. Izuku and Katsuki is separated in this exam, much the the relief of the green hair boy that he no longer look too tense like a while ago.

He spotted the girl from the earlier and decided to thank her for her help a while ago. But before he could even go and approach the girl, the stiff boy from earlier stopped him and made him a spectacle infront of the other aspiring students. Izuku didn't like how he was made fun of, thinking of how he is treated every day somehow it is not out of norm. So he calmed down after a while.

For a moment everything seems to pause for him. The exam have started. He knew what to do, but restrictions in his being stops him from doing his reflex. 

He wasted the majority of his time to accommodate his reaction time to what he want. Until the girl who have saved his face from planking in the floor earlier got into trouble when the so-called zero point robots have appeared, instincts and desire made him broke pass his barriers pushing his limit to extremes. His arms were busted from overusing his quirk as well as his energy. A blackout is just a minor thing to pay from his overdraft, but no regrets like he always do.

The night he arrive home from that particularly disastrous exam, Izuku always overthinking is having a major breakdown in his house. His mom was worried as she haven't seen her child this down ever since he was four. 

Inko tried to cheer her child by saying comforting words and how proud she is for him to brave into the exams. Knowing pretty well that it does not help much, she wants to keep him away from too much negativity that is often attracted to him.

Knowing the reason of his mother's worry, Izuku assured his mother that he is just fine and is just nervous for his exam results. And that he is doing well and will be always be well no matter the results are.

Not quite believing, Inko–ever understanding just let it be and prepared herself for the worse for her own child's good. She can't afford another episode from her side and make her baby grow up too fast because of her again. But she is preparing to admit her child away from this city to their ancestral land where he will never be bullied and looked down on. She decided not to play along with this conceit society anymore, too much let downs from ten years ago is enough for a lifetime. That was the plan if Izuku did fail to pass U.A, of course her child knew of this plan and is also very understanding of the choice.

Izuku just suppose that everything is just being normal as he is dreading the arrival of acceptance letters, only thinking of the worse, that he does not qualify for a speck of a shadow for his letter is nowhere in sight. Days went on like that and he hoped no longer, freeing his tense nerves while waiting for his doom.

Finally the last day of the anticipated period of distribution of acceptance letter arrived. Izuku heard that Katsuki have already received his letter, much to his joy for his tormentor. But as the hours go by and the sun is setting, the little anticipation for his acceptance letter died along with the disappearing sun.

I truly made All Might disappointed with me this time. Someone whom he personally groomed to be his successor didn't even qualify to take a simple test successfully. Just the though of it is very disheartening for us both. Izuku though disheartened to the fact he will be leaving after the school year ends as per arrangement of his mother.

Going inside his house, downcast he went to his room. Upon the view of his structure, his mother who have been excited for his arrive cheerfully hugged him and showed the letter that have arrive the morning he left for school. Quite unbelieving of it finally arrived due to him longer hoping to see it, immediately clutched the letter into his bosom as he hug his mother in confirmation which the woman returned in assuring manner.

Knowing that it is a private moment, Inko motioned her child to his room to open his message. But the boy wanting to share his joy, dragged her along with him. The figure of his mentor showing up inside his message to announce his acceptance and it's circumstances of why he was accepted.

Inko was very happy to know that her baby did not failed and is on his way to achieve his dreams, and the fact that she was previlaged enough to be shared with this moment even made her so.

She knew that this time she have not made the bad decision and letting her child suffer once again. This is a chance and she will not let go of it. And any one who will try to disagree and otherwise say that her Izuku cannot be the hero he wants, her anger and and wrath shall rain upon them that even once upon a time will not able to tell a tale of them.


End file.
